This invention is directed to a stitch shortening and tacking assembly for use in a sewing machine, and, in particular, to a stitch shortening and tacking mechanism for use in a blind stitch sewing machine for selectively varying the amount of advancement of the fabric to provide a shortened stitching operation or stitch tacking operation thereby.
Blind stitch sewing machines for performing a single threaded chain stitch sewing operation are well known in the art. However, prior art blind stitch sewing machines have been found to be less than completely satisfactory in at least two respects. First, when it is desired to reduce the stitch length, during a sewing operation, heretofore, the reduction in stitch length has been manually effected, often resulting in the unlocking and unraveling of the single thread chain stitch during normal handling of the sewn fabric. Secondly, these machines lack a tacking mechanism that permits a more secure locking of the single thread chain stitch at the end of the sewing operation by superimposing the stitches upon each other. Accordingly, a stitch shortening and tacking mechanism that is suitable for use with a blind stitch sewing machine is desired.